Beziehungskrach eine 1000 Gefahren Story
by Mael
Summary: Es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten! Und du entscheidest, welche Draco nimmt um den Tag zu retten. Eine Geschichte nach der Idee der 1000 Gefahren Bücher. Du entscheidest! Slash (DracoBlaise)
1. Einleitung

**Ein Tag in Dracos Leben**

Es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten! Und du entscheidest, welche er nimmt um den Tag zu retten.

Ihr kennt doch sicherlich alle die genialen Bücher von Packard, mit seinen abenteuerlichen 1000 Gefahren Bücher. Und genau nach dem selben Prinzip ist diese Story aufgebaut. Fangt im zweiten Kapitel an zu lesen und entscheidet euch am Ende für eine der zwei Möglichkeiten. Geht zum angegebenen Chapter und lest weiter. 

Viel Spaß! Und vergesst das Review nicht, ich würde mich freuen zu wissen was ihr von der Story haltet. Mich interessiert echt jede Meinung, also macht euch die Mühe und zeigt mir was ihr denkt. 

P.S. :Für jedes Review gibt Kekse!!! Also hier kannst du dir einen holen wenn du fleißig warst ^-^ : # (- Keks)

_Disclaimer:_ Mir gehört nix...nur die Kekse

_Warnings:_ Slash (DM/BZ)


	2. Anfang

Blaise und ich hatten gestern einen Streit. Irgendeine Kleinigkeit. Ich weiß noch nicht mal mehr worum es ging. Vielleicht über diesen Ravenclaw Jin Chang. Oder über Blaises Angewohnheit mir in der Öffentlichkeit zu nahe zu kommen, wenn ihr wisst was ich meine. Eben eine dieser sinnlos, überflüssigen Beziehungskrisen. Ich war hässlich und ziemlich gemein zu ihm. Und es tut mir auch leid. Wirklich. Wir streiten öfters. Ich glaube manchmal, das ist normal. Sogar Potter streitet manchmal mit diesem Mädchen mit dem er zusammen ist, wie hieß sie doch...? Nicht dass ich mich an Potter orientiere. Ist mir doch egal was Scarface macht. Ich erinnere mich nur daran, wie sein Mädchen gestern mit verheulten Augen an ihrem Haustisch saß. Auch so eine verdamme Ravenclaw. Was finden die nur an denen? 

Zurück zu meinem Blaise. Manchmal fragt er, warum ich ihn mag. Ich sage dann: „Deine Augen, deine Art dich in er Öffentlichkeit zu verhalten, dein Haar, dein Körper..." um es kurz zu sagen ich liebe alles an ihm. Mag sich das auch jetzt kitschig anhören. Ich finde, in der Liebe darf man kitschig sein. Es ist nicht so, dass er verweichlicht wäre. Oder etwa ich. Er ist Mann, durch und durch und verflucht stolz darauf, wie er manchmal kichernd meint. Ich mag ihn so. Ich glaube, ich liebe ihn sogar, aber wie soll ich das so genau wissen? Ich bin erst sechzehn, wie mein Vater immer sagt. Ich hätte noch genug Zeit. Obwohl er in meinem Alter schon mindestens zehn Mädchen hatte. „Das kommt schon noch Junge, du bist auch erst sechzehn...". Genau das ist es was er zu sagen pflegt. Ha! Wenn er wüsste... Daran denk ich nicht. Er wird mich schon nicht enterben. 

Auf jeden Fall hab ich Blaise bis jetzt nicht mehr gesehen. Und es ist schon zwei Uhr morgens. Das Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum besteht nur noch aus Glut. Diese dämlichen Hauselfen sind einfach zu blöd zum Nachlegen. Langsam bekomme ich kalt und müde bin ich auch. Wo ist er nur hin? Ob ich ihn suchen soll? Immerhin bin ich nicht ganz unschuldig...

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +

Wenn du willst, dass Draco jetzt zu Bett geht, ließ im  3. Chapter weiter...

Wenn er nach Blaise suchen gehen soll, springe zum 4. Chapter... 


	3. Chapter

Aber das wäre ja noch schöner, soll er doch sehen wo er bleibt. Wenn er meint den Beleidigten spielen zu müssen, nur zu. Ich gehe schlafen. Na ja, eigentlich nur zu Bett. Ob ich jetzt noch schlafen kann? 

Goyle wacht auf, als ich gerade die Vorhänge meines Bettes zuziehe.

„Wo ist denn Zabini hin?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", meine Stimme klang wütend. Ich wollte es neutral sagen. Warum lässt man mich nicht einfach mal in Ruhe? Nach einer Weile höre ich Goyles gleichmäßige Atemzüge und auch die anderen schlafen fest. 

Ich bin verdammt müde, aber ich kann einfach nicht einschlafen, unruhig drehe ich mich hin und her. Das Kissen riecht nach Blaise. Manchmal schlüpft er nachts zu mir, so dass es keiner merkt.

Bald fallen mir die Augen zu. Meine Erschöpfung hat den Kampf gewonnen.

~*~*~*~*~* 

Mein erster Gedanke am nächsten Morgen gilt ihm. Ich springe auf und renne auf seine Seite, doch sein Bett ist leer, unbenutzt. Ich sinke auf meine Knie und vergrabe meinen Kopf in seiner Decke. Nur kurz. Patchouli steigt mir in die Nase. Alles riecht nach ihm. Süß und herb. Mein Mann. Doch ich bin kein gefühlsbetonter Mensch. Die Realität hält mich fest gepackt. Es soll keiner bemerken was ich gerade getan habe. Sie würden nicht lachen. Sie würden reden. Was schlimmer ist.  

„Blaise immer noch aus?" Halt doch die Klappe Goyle.

„Ja." Ja, er ist ausgegangen, lässt sich wahrscheinlich von diesem Arsch Jin bewusstlos vögeln. Irgendwann, wenn nicht sofort, bringe ich diesen idiotischen Ravenclaw um. Ruhig Blut. Nur keine Eifersucht. Das passt nicht zu mir. Hab ich auf jeden Fall mal gehört. Meine Fantasie hebt ab. Und dieses Bild von Blaise mit Jin taucht andauernd vor meinen Augen auf. Hätte ich ihn nur gestern gesucht, dann hätte ich Gewissheit.

Ich ziehe mich an und als ich im Waschraum mein Gesicht im Vorbeigehen im Spiegel anschaue, glotzen mich zwei übernächtigte Augen mit dunklen Ringen darum an. Na toll. Wenn er mich so beim Frühstück sieht, weiß er sofort was mit mir los ist. Diese Genugtuung kann ich ihm nicht geben. Das kommt mir nicht über mein stolzes Herz. Aber was soll ich denn jetzt tun? Müsste es da nicht einen Spruch dagegen geben? Vielleicht sollte ich mal Parkinson fragen? Die hat mit durchgemachten Nächten und Liebeskummer genug Erfahrungen. Gesagt getan. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Diesen Zauber muss ich mir unbedingt merken. Und dabei ist er noch so einfach! Ich sehe einfach toll aus. Ok, ich sehe immer toll aus. Das sind die Gene.

Ich gehe hoch um zu frühstücken. Draußen schneit es, verrät mir ein Blick an die Decke. Die Große Halle ist noch nicht vollbesetzt und auch Blaise ist nicht da. Genauso wenig wie Jin. Ok, das langt...

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 

Wenn du willst, dass Draco jetzt losstürmt um Blaise zu finden lies im 8.Chapter weiter...

Wenn er trotzdem vorerst abwarten soll, da Blaise noch auftauchen könnte, dann das 9.Chapter...  


	4. Chapter

Nun gut, ich mache mich auf den Weg. Der Gedanke daran, dass er weinend in irgendeiner Ecke sitzen könnte, macht mich weich. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass ich diese Nacht alleine überstehe. Ich kann sowieso nur noch an ihn und unsere dumme Streiterei denken. Das nagt einfach an mir.

Ein Glück, dass Crabbe und Goyle schon schlafen

Die Nacht ist dunkel, der Mond kaum zu sehen, ideal für Sternbeobachtungen. Deshalb weiß ich, er hält sich im Astronomieturm auf, der Anblick der Unendlichkeit hat ihn schon immer beruhigt. Er wird später einmal ein ganz ausgezeichneter Astronom oder ein Philosoph, kommt ganz darauf an, doch ich weiß nicht, was ihn mehr entzückt. Ich weiß nur, dass ich die Abende genieße, die wir gemeinsam unter Sternen verbringen um lange Gespräche führen. Er kennt sich gut in alten Bräuchen aus. Er hat mir erklärt, was es mit Weihnachten auf sich hat. Es war unser erstes gemeinsames Weihnachten als Paar. Und ich glaube, ich war ziemlich überrascht darüber, dass wir das Fest der Christen feierten. Oder sie unser Fest. Dabei dachte ich, die Zaubererwelt hätte sich fast vollkommen von diesen Menschen abgewandt und ihre eigenen Glaubensgemeinschaften gegründet. Trotzdem feiern wir mit ihnen diesen Tag. Christi Geburt. Er sagte, wir feiern ihn, weil Jesus, ein sehr guter Zauberer war. Er half jedem, der seine Hilfe benötigte. Und Jesu gute Taten kennt wohl jeder. Diese Christen bewundern ihn als Gottes Sohn, der Wunder vollbringt. Wir wissen, er war einfach nur ein Zauberer. Das macht für uns aber keinen Unterschied. Er war revolutionär. Und wie wir alle, ein Kind Gottes. Das klingt seltsam, nicht? Ich habe noch nie an Gott geglaubt. Da ist es doch einfacher, an Jesus zu glauben. Und das mache ich. Mein Vater war noch nie sehr religiös. So ist das dann eben auch bei mir. Aber ich kenne religiöse Familien unter uns. Crabbes Mutter entstammt einem sehr gläubigen Haus. 

Unsere Weltanschauung hat mit der jener Muggel nicht mehr viel gemeinsam, in kirchlicher Hinsicht. Es ist doch nicht zu fassen, dass diese Muggel damals im Namen Gottes Hexen verbrannten. Nicht, dass sie oft eine richtige Hexe erwischt haben, aber es hat mich als kleines Kind sehr geschockt. Ich halte nicht viel von Muggel. Ich hasse sie nicht, aber sie kommen mir unglaublich dumm und einfältig vor.

Er ist also im Astronomieturm, ganz sicher. Ganz sicher? Und wenn er nun im Westflügel in dem kleinen Apartment ist, das wir manchmal für den Beischlaf benutzen. Beischlaf? Ja, es klingt banal, aber mehr ist es für mich nun mal nicht. Es ist berauschen, doch niemals so berauschend wie unsere Zuneigung. Sie ist viel stärker als dieser kleine Akt der Verschmelzung.

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 

Soll Draco im Westflügel suchen, ließ im 6. Chapter weiter...

Bist du dem Astronomieturm zugetan, dann nimm mit dem 5. Chapter vorlieb...


	5. Chapter

Unbewusst führen mich meine Füße in den Astronomieturm. Alles ist schön leise. Irgendwie unheimlich, aber ich mag diese Finsternis, sie ist es auch, die mich an Blaise fasziniert. Ich liebe sein schwarzes, langes Haar, das er nur mir zuliebe manchmal aus seinem strengen Zopf löst. Es fühlt sich an wie Veelahaar und riecht immer leicht nach Patchouli.

Endlich oben, höre ich im Innern des Turm Laute. Flaschenklirren. Blaise wird sich doch nicht etwa betrunken haben? Vorsichtig öffne ich die Tür. Ziemlich hell hier drin, doch was muss ich sehen? Potter (!) liegt auf einem der Sofas, neben ihm eine Flasche Wodka. Halb leer. Das ist wirklich zu lustig, aber das Lachen bleibt mir im Hals stecken, als er mich bemerkt und seinen Kopf hebt. Ziemlich verquollene Augen starren mich ziemlich verwirrt an.

„Was willu hir?" Aha. Stockbesoffen.

"Potter. Das selbe könnte ich dich fragen. Doch glaub mir, so genau will ich das gar nicht wissen." Wie jämmerlich. So hab ich Potter schon ewig nicht gesehen, um genau zu sein, noch nie. Er ächzt ein bisschen. 

Ich hasse ihn nicht. Schon lange nicht mehr. Am Anfang vielleicht. Das ist vorbei. Es ist schön warm hier. Als Potter das Feuer in den Kamin gezaubert hat, war er bestimmt noch nüchtern gewesen. Draußen schneit es. Wir haben Januar. Wäre wohl nichts mit den Sternen geworden. Was soll ich jetzt machen? Potter nimmt mir diese Entscheidung ab:

"Willlu mi mir schlafen?" Hat er gerade gefragt ob ich mit ihm schlafen will? Ich hab mich wohl verhört. Hat er gerade genau das gesagt? Ah! Jetzt spreizt er auch noch auffordernd die Beine. Bei Merlin, das geht zu weit.

„Beherrsch dich Potter!" Er zieht eine Schnute, lässt aber von seinem Vorhaben ab. Der hat doch nicht etwa allen Ernstes daran geglaubt, das ich, Draco Malfoy, ein Malfoy, auf ihn eingehe, auf ihn, Harry Potter, einen Potter, dazu noch Halbblut. (Nicht, dass ich irgendwie oberflächlich wäre...) Erstens ist er total betrunken und zweitens kein bisschen mein Typ, um mal mit den Vorurteilen aufzuräumen.

Doch irgendwie tut er mir leid. Muss ihm ja ganz schön dreckig gehen, wenn er sich auf solch ein Niveau hinablässt. (Hey! Nicht ich bin niveaulos! Ich meine das trinken, ja? Und das ist zufälligerweise etwas Stärkeres als Butterbier.) Ich setzte mich neben ihn und halte ihn davon ab weiter aus der Flasche zu trinken.

„Liebeskummer?" Er nickt betroffen.

„Was hat sie denn gemacht?" Es ist mir ernst, dem Jungen muss geholfen werden. Nicht, dass ich in seiner Position von ihm Ratschläge hören wollte.

„Hab se' inne Wüste geschickt." Er hat tatsächlich Schluss gemacht. Wow! Irgendwie komisch, dass Potter zu so was fähig ist. Wenn ich schon mal hier bin, kann ich ihn auch gleich noch weiter ausquetschen. Pansy interessiert sich sicherlich dafür. 

„Und wieso hast du sie verlassen?" Er seufzt resigniert, so als hätte er es schon tausendmal erzählt. Und er braucht eine Weile bis er zugibt: „Ich lieb se' nich'." Das ist also das Geheimnis. Er liebt Cho Chang nicht. Na Und? Es gibt Dutzende von Beziehungen in Hogwarts, die nichts mit Liebe zu tun haben. Das ist relativ normal. Ich glaube allerdings, hinter diesem Satz steckt noch mehr...  

„Aber Potter, wenn du sie nicht liebst, welches Mädchen liebst du dann?" Nicht, dass es mich intere...

„Oliivee Wud." Huh? Stopp mal. Mein Gehirn muss das mal kurz verarbeiten. Sagte er gerade Oliver Wood? 

Das ist die Sensation des Tages. Ich sehe es schon vor mir „Großbritanniens vielversprechendster Jung-Quidditchspieler Oliver Wood und Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, sind ein Paar! Oliver: „Ja ich stehe dazu, Harry ist meine große Liebe." Ich grinse in mich hinein. Das wär' doch mal was. Solche Gelegenheiten sollte man nicht ungenützt vorüber ziehen lassen.

„Und, weiß Wood das auch?"

Seine Unterlippe zittert und er will nach dem Wodka grapschen. 

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +

Willst du, dass sich Draco wieder auf die Suche nach Blaise macht, dann begnüge dich mit dem 15.Chapter.

Oder willst du, dass Draco im Astronomieturm bei Potter bleibt, um ihn aufzumuntern? Dann klick dich zum 7.Chapter.


	6. Chapter

Ich glaube doch eher an unser kleines Zimmer. Wahrscheinlich sitzt... 

Ich höre etwas und verstecke mich schnell unter einer Treppe. Schließlich ist es bereits spät nachts, was wenn einer unserer geliebten Hauslehrer ihre Runden, schlaflos durch das Gemäuer ziehen? Oder gar unserer ehrenwerter Direktor. 

Es sind zwei Personen, die Schritte ungleichmäßig. 

„... das ist so ekelhaft. Wieso zieht er einen Jungen mir vor? Ich kann das nicht glauben." 

Es war Cho Chang und sie hört sich verzweifelt an. Die zweite Person mischt sich ein. „Cho beruhige dich, er wird schon wieder zu Sinnen kommen, glaube mir. Er ist einfach nur in einer Krise gefangen. Er meint das nicht ernst, er braucht nur Abstand."

„Ach, du weißt nicht wie er das gesagt hat." Die beiden Personen treten an ein Fenster, blass kann ich ihre Silhouetten sehen. Es sind die Chang Geschwister. Cho und Jin Chang. Jin – du Idiot. 

Cho stützt sich mit ihren Armen auf einen Sims, Jin schwingt sich elegant neben ihr darauf.

„Er war so ernst, den Tränen nahe und sagte es mir einfach ins Gesicht: Er liebe einen anderen Menschen. Einen Jungen." Cho beginnt unkontrolliert zu schluchzen, fasst sich aber bald wieder. Jin sitzt bleiern neben ihr. Scheint sich ziemlich unwohl zu fühlen.

Und wie fühle ich mich? Ich habe gerade mitbekommen, das Potter einer von „uns" ist und fühle mich ziemlich leer. Es ist mir irgendwie egal. Und Cho hat recht, Potter und ein Kerl, womöglich noch einer der Wiesel, das ist abstoßend. Unbewusst rümpfe ich die Nase. Einfach widerlich.

„Was machst du überhaupt hier draußen, Jin? Du solltest längst schlafen." 

„Genauso wie du, Schwesterlein."

„Was auch immer. Mach was du willst. Ich glaube wir sollten uns hier trennen. Geh wieder in dein Bett. Ich komme später nach."

„Was hast du vor?" fragt Jin skeptisch. „Doch nichts das dich selbst verletzten könnte?"

Humorlos lacht sie auf und schüttelt den Kopf. Ich nehme ihr das aber nicht ab. Das sehe ich an ihrer Art wie sie redet. 

Ohne eine weitere Phrase macht sie sich auf, läuft nahe an meinem Versteck vorbei. Ihre Bewegungen sind leblos. Alles an ihr mutet verbraucht und schwach an. Sie muss den ganzen Abend geheult haben. Das habe ich im Gefühl und mit einem Male fühle ich mich mit ihr verbunden. Ein tiefer Instinkt verlang von meinem Körper ihr nachzulaufen, sie zu trösten und mich von ihr trösten zu lassen. 

Ein flüchtiger, eigentlich letzter Blick zu Jin verrät, dass er nicht vorhat wieder in sein Ravenclaw Domizil zurückzukehren. Nervös schaut er ob seine Schwester außer Reichweite ist und steuert den Westflügel an. Er wird doch nicht etwa...

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 

Wenn du den Verdacht hast Jin will unerkannt den Westflügel aufsuchen, da er was mit Blase hat und Draco ihm folgen soll, ließ im 13.Chapter weiter.

Wenn du lieber willst, das Draco Cho nachläuft, dann ist das 14.Chapter besser.


	7. Chapter

Doch ich schnappe die Flasche vor ihm weg und setze zu einem langen Schluck an. Die Flüssigkeit brennt sich ihren Weg meine Kehle hinab und schießt mir sofort in die Glieder. Das Zeugs hat's in sich. Ich öffne die Augen und die ganze Welt sieht schon wieder ein bisschen anders aus. Noch ein Schluck. Was ist das überhaupt für Zeug? ‚Rumänisches Vampirblut" Ja sicher. 

„Gimm me rück!" Potter muss sich mal wieder zu Wort melden. 

„Nein, erst sagst du mir was mit Wood und dir ist. Weiß er von deinen Gefühlen?"  

Er nickt leicht. Es bilden sich ein paar Tränen. „Hey! Potter, nicht heulen." 

„Ich heul net." Er wischt sich bockig mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht. „Olivee is soo lieb." Ich lächle gezwungen. Jaa? Er setzt sich auf und rutscht neben mich. 

 „Ich will zu ihm ziehen wenn ich draußen bin."  

„Potter quatsch nich' und gib mir die Flasche zurück!" Ich entreiße ihm wieder die Flasche, die er sich in einem unaufmerksamen Augenblick genommen hatte und genehmige einen großen Schluck. „Du hast doch echt keinen Grund zum Trübsal blasen.", sage ich nachdem ich wieder Luft bekomme. „Du hast immerhin keinen Streit mit deinem Kerl!" So wie ich zum Beispiel.

„Denkst du das wirklich? Der hat gedroht Schluss zu machen, wenn ich Cho nicht verlass'!" Er lehnt sich an meine Schulter und fügt hinzu „Ich fühl mich scheiße" „Ich weiß, Potter, ich mich auch." Nachdem die Flasche noch ein paar Runden rumgeht und Potter und ich sie völlig lehr getrunken haben beschließt er : „Ich hasse Jungs." „Ja, Potter, ich auch", antworte ich, halb bewusstlos und bin im nächsten Moment an Potters Seite eingeschlafen.

+ + + + + + + + 

„Sag mal! Hast du sie noch alle! DRACO! Ich rede mit dir!" Mit einem Schlag bin ich wach. Wo bin ich und welcher Idiot wagt es mich so wüst aufzuwecken? Vielleicht sollte ich mal die Augen öffnen. Uhh...so hell. Etwas verschwommen sehe ich weit über mir einen Jungen, der jetzt anscheinend beschlossen hat drastischere Maßnahmen zu ergreifen. Er zieht mich von der Wärme weg. Wärme? Oh bei Merlin! Das ist Harry Potter. Ich habe neben Potter gelegen. Ich muss gleich kotzen. So schnell wie möglich stolpere ich vom Sofa weg auf dem ich bin eben noch friedlich neben Potter gelegen bin. Ich lehne mich gegen die gegenüberliegende Mauer und muss erst mal den Schock verarbeiten.

„Draco". „Was? Ja! Blaise?" Verschrocken schaue ich zu dem Jungen mit dem Pferdeschwanz. „Ich..ich" Mir fällt keine vernünftige Erklärung ein. „Draco, könntest du mir erklären was du mit Potter auf diesem Sofa veranstaltet hast." Seine Augen blicken mich vorwurfsvoll an. „Ich..nix" Ok, ich habe jetzt ein Problem. „Ach, verdammt Draco. Du hast Zaubertränke verpasst! Snape ist fuchsteufelswild, er wird dich fertig machen, wenn du ihm keine vernünftige Erklärung bringst." Ich lächle verzweifelt. Doch dann wird seine Miene weich, er kommt auf mich zu, gibt mir einen Kuss und nimmt mich an der Hand. „Lass uns von hier verschwinden...."

ENDE


	8. Chapter

Ich mache kehrt und versuch einigermaßen langsam und elegant aus der großen Halle zu laufen. Was mir, glaube ich, nicht so wirklich gut gelingt. Tatsache ist, dass ich plötzlich mit einem Kerl zusammen prallte. Ich hatte ihn gar nicht gesehen, ich muss blind vor Zorn gewesen sein. Es ist kein anderer als Jin Chang höchst persönlich, den ich über den Haufen gerannt habe. Entgeistert schaut er mich an und will sich dann hochrappeln. Aber nicht mit mir Freundchen. Rasend schmeiße ich ihn zurück auf den Boden.

„Was ist denn mit dir los? Spinnst du jetzt total?" 

„Was los ist? Dass weißt du doch am Besten du neunmahlklug von einem Ravenclaw. Aber ich sag dir eins..." Fest packe ich ihn am Kragen und zieh ihn zu mir hoch. „Lass deine Drecksgriffel von Blaise. Oder du wirst dir wünschen ihn niemals kennen gelernt zu haben." Am Liebsten hätte ich ihn noch angespuckt, doch mein Mund ist total trocken und ich zittere. Ich lasse ihn los und höre noch wie er dumpf auf dem Steinboden aufschlägt, aber ich bin schon weiter. Mein Unterbewusstsein führt mich in den Westflügel. Erschöpft bleibe ich vor einer Geheimtür stehen. Ich muss mich erst beruhigen um sie aufzukriegen. Wieder bei Atem sage ich den Spruch auf, der die Versiegelung öffnet. 

Ich trete ein. Mein Körper zittert vor Spannung und Wut. Ich sehe ihn. Meine Intuition war richtig. Ich entspanne mich unwillkürlich. Alles so friedlich. Trotzdem darf ich jetzt bloß keinen Fehler machen.

Er verweilt schlafend auf unserem Bett. Leise nähere ich mich ihm. Seine Haare sind offen. Und er, er ist entkleidet. Ich schlucke. Einzig und allein das Laken verhüllt den Großteil seiner Haut. Und wenn er nun tatsächlich mit Jin...ihr wisst schon? Der Gedanke daran ist unerträglich. Ich lasse mich auf dem Fußboden neben ihm nieder.

„Blaise" raune ich ihm zu, während ich sein Haar von seinem Hals wegstreichle. Keine Male einer Liebesnacht. Aber das heißt nichts.

„Blaise Darling, wach auf." Ich fahre seine Silhouette nach. Er blinzelt. 

„Draco, oh Gott, Draco." Blitzschnell richtete er sich auf um mich nun ganz fest an sich zu drücken. Seine langen Finger wühlen sich in meinen Rücken. „Draco, mein Drache, ich...es tut mir so leid" nuschelt er in meine Robe. Ich versteife mich. Es tut ihm leid. Was? Er hat doch nicht...?

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +

Wenn Draco annehmen soll, die Nacht mit Jin, täte Blaise leid, ließ in Chapter 10 weiter...

Glaubst du dagegen, Blaise meint den Streit, ist das 11. Chapter, das deinige...


	9. Chapter

Aber zuerst setzt ich mich. Ich habe furchtbaren Hunger. Und eine Zigarette wäre auch nicht schlecht. Vielleicht nachher. Es ist verboten in der großen Halle zu rauchen. 

Nun hat Jin Chang seinen Auftritt. Er stolpert in die Szene und sieht einfach zum Kotzen aus, wenn ich das hier mal zu Protokoll geben darf. Er ist ganz blass und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht zittert er sogar. Sein Schwester hat das anscheinend auch bemerkt. Man kann sehen, wie die beiden sich unterhalten. Cho sieht besorgt aus und sie...

„Hey! Draco. Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Pansy holt mich mit einem Tritt ans Schienbein aus meiner Trance.

„Ja, was denn?"

„Hast du schon das Neuste gehört?" Das Neuste? 

„Harry Potter und Cho Chang haben sich getrennt! Du musst dir die Beiden mal ansehen. Beide total fertig mit den Nerven. Ich weiß von einer Freundin, die eine Cousine in Ravenclaw hat, die mit Cho gesprochen hat, dass Cho sagte, dass sie und Harry wohl nicht mehr zusammen kommen. Stell dir das vor Draco. Das Traumpaar ist auseinander. Also ich hätte Cho an Potters Stelle nicht verlassen..."

„Potter hat Chang verlassen?"

„Ja, sag ich doch, also wenn ich Potter wäre, ja, was ich ja zum Glück nicht bin, ja, ich meine, ob der je wieder so eine hübsche wie diese Cho bekommt. Ich meine..."

Das ist wirklich mal wieder eine Neuigkeit. Und ich dachte sie hätten sich bloß gestritten. So schnell kann das gehen. Ob Blaise mich vielleicht auch verlassen will? Was wenn ich ihn diesmal zu heftig angeschrieen habe. Ich hab ein verdammt schlechtes Gewissen wegen der Sache. 

„... pah, hab ich da gesagt, also wenn Cho nicht weiß was sie aus ihrem schönen Haar machen kann, dann ist das doch ihr Problem, oder Draco?" Einfach nur nicken und interessiert schauen. Nichts gegen Pansy. Wirklich nicht! Sie ist eine gute Freundin. Und sie deckt einen auch vor den Anderen ohne zu fragen was man getan hat, ob die etwas von meinen Gefühlen ahnt? Sie ist ja schließlich nicht dumm, dieses Mädchen, ganz im Gegenteil. Wer was anderes behauptet hat Unrecht.  

Das Essen schmeckt mir nicht. Ich bin gerade dabei einen weiteren Biss Marmeladenbrot herunterzuwürgen, als Blaise endlich am Ort des Geschehens auftaucht. Er grinst mich an und mir hüpft das Herz bis zum Hals. Wie wunderschön er heute wieder aussieht. 

"Hy!" Er stetzt sich neben mich. Und während er mit der einen Hand einen Toast in seinen Mund verfrachtet, wandert die andere meinen Oberschenkel entlang. Nachdem sein Mund wieder leer ist, beugt sich zu mir und haucht "Noch böse, Draco?" wobei er seine Lippen verführerisch an meinem Ohr vorbeistreicheln lässt. Mir wird heiß und alles was ich noch hervorbringe ist ein leichtes verneinendes Nicken. Ach wie ich diesen Jungen liebe!

ENDE


	10. Chapter

Grob löse ich seine Arme von mir und halte ihn harsch fest. Er blickt mich ängstlich an. 

„Wenn du kleines Miststück glaubst, du kämst mir so einfach davon, dann hältst du dich zum Narren." Ich drücke ihn an beiden Armen in die Unterlage und steige selbst auch auf das Bett. Mein Knie platziere ich strategisch günstig etwas unterhalb seines Bauches. Er zuckt erschrocken zusammen. 

„Draco lass den Scheiß.", bittet er mehr verzweifelt als wütend. Ich schlage ihn. Eine Ohrfeige. Ich hab ihn noch nie geschlagen. Was mach ich hier nur. Ich will das doch gar nicht. Bin ich verrückt, ich bin kurz davor ihm wehzutun. Doch seine Augen verraten ich habe das schon getan. „Draco" flüstert er. „Draco, Liebes, geh von mir runter oder bring zu Ende was du anfingst. Tu es, wenn es dir hilft, aber mach was." Er meint also, dass ich ihn.... Mir ist zum heulen zumute.

„Blaise, soll das heißen, dass du wirklich, ich meine..." er nickt und seine Augen werden feucht. Meine auch, wie ich feststellen muss. Womit hab ich das verdient, ich hab ihn doch immer gut behandelt. Wieso hat er mich mit diesem Schönling hintergangen. Aber das musste ja so kommen, ich mit meiner Eifersucht. Stopp. Das wird ja immer schöner, jetzt soll es auch noch meine Schuld sein. Ich schlage ihn nochmals. Es passiert einfach. Er wehrt sich nicht. Er könnte es.

Ich weiß, dass ich weine, heule wie ein Kleinkind. Es tut so weh. Ich glaube mein Herz zerspringt. Es tut so schrecklich weh.

„Warum Blaise, warum, ich liebe dich doch. Warum?" Er schaut mich schuldbewusst an. Ich glaube es tut ihm wirklich leid. Sein Blick, verdammt. Ich breche auf seiner Brust zusammen und klammere mich an ihn. Er riecht nach etwas. Nach irgendetwas, nur nicht nach Patchouli. Nicht nach uns, wie ich bitter erkenne. Warum nur, hat er mir das angetan. Ich spüre seine schlanken Finger durch mein Haar gleiten. Sein Herzschlag geht schnell und ich schmecke eine Träne die sein Kinn hinabläuft. Warum müssen wir uns immer wehtun?

„Ich liebe dich auch mein Drache."

ENDE


	11. Chapter

„Unser Streit? Es tut mir leid." Doch nun will ich es auch genau wissen. Ich entziehe mich ihm und seiner Berührung.

„Was hast du?" fragt er besorgt. Das kann er sich sparen.

„Sag mir nur eins. Empfindest du etwas für diesen Chang?" Es herrscht Stille. „Fang nicht schon wieder wie gestern an, Draco. Wieso willst du das überhaupt wissen. Das änderst doch nichts."

„Das ändert alles." Das darf nicht wahr sein. Alles was ich hören will, ist, dass er mich liebt und so was eben. Er sagt es nicht. Wieso sagt er es nicht?

„Draco, ich..."

„Fass mich nicht an!" Bei Merlin, wie in einem schlechten Liebesroman. Aber ich will nicht dass er mich berührt. Mit diesen Händen, die etwas mit diesem Chang... Ich muss gleich kotzen. Davon merkt er hoffentlich nichts. Ich richte mich auf und starre ihn von oben herab an. Alles was er tun muss ist mir zu versichern, dass er nicht mit Ravenclaw verkehrt hat.

„Draco ich liebe dich." Muss er es ausgerechnet jetzt sagen? „Was ist mit Jin Chang?", beharre ich.

„Draco setzt dich zu mir. Es ist nicht so wie du denkst." Oh nein, nicht diesen Satz. Soll ich mir das jetzt wirklich anhören? Diese Demütigung.

„Er war gestern bei mir. Er ist mir nach unserem Streit gefolgt. Er wollte nur mit mir reden." Beruhigend legt er einen Arm auf meine Schulter.

„Es ist nämlich so: Er hat uns einmal beobachtet wie wir uns küssten." 

„Das ist alles deine Schuld Blaise. Wenn du nicht immer so schrecklich aufdringlich sein würdest!" 

„Kannst du nicht mal aufhören? Ich dachte das Thema hätte sich erledigt. Er hat mich gefragt, wie es so wäre mit dem eigenen Geschlecht und so. Ich glaube er hat ein paar Probleme mich sich. Kann sein das der gute vom anderen Ufer ist." Er grinst. „Und hier die Antwort auf deine Frage: Ja, ich mag ihn. Ich finde ihn nett und er sieht gut aus. Mehr ist da nicht." Er findet ihn nett und hübsch. Also hatte ich recht. Aber ich raste jetzt nicht aus. Ich. Raste. Nicht. Aus!

Lachend erzählt er weiter. „Und ich hab ihm dann einfach gezeigt, wie das ist mit einem anderen Jungen etwas zu haben. SO einfach ist das." Ach ja? So einfach ist das? Eine Ohrfeige wäre angebracht aber ich bringe das nicht. Also sitze ich einfach nur stocksteif da und strafe ihn mit einem, wie ich hoffe, bitterbösen Blick. Denken kann ich momentan kaum. Ich glaube das nicht. Ich kann das nicht recht fassen. Hab ich mich so in ihm getäuscht? Wer hätte gedacht, dass er so eine Schlampe ist? Mit wem hat er eigentlich sonst noch seine dreckigen Spielchen durchgezogen?

„Aber Draco, das ist doch nicht so schlimm.", seufzt er und schlägt mir kumpelhaft auf die Schulter.    

Nicht so schlimm also. Ich kann ihn nicht mehr sehen, sonst passiert was. Sonst heule ich noch vor Schande. Bin ich ihm denn nicht genug? Anscheinend. Wie wäre es denn mal mit einem Dreier, damit Blaise auch auf seine Kosten kommt? Ich bin ja so langweilig oder was? Ob ich jetzt nicht zu dramatisch bin, fragt ihr? Kann sein. Ich brauche auf jeden Fall jetzt ein bisschen frische Luft. Ich gehe raus und das einzige was ich noch zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervorpresse ist: „Wenn du meinst, Blaise." Wobei ich versuchte all meinen Hass in das letzte Wort zu legen.

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 

Wenn Draco jetzt einfach wieder zurück in die große Halle geht und sich vornimmt Blaise, wie auch Chang zu ignorieren, ließ im 16.Chapter weiter...

Wenn Draco sich jetzt Jin schnappen soll und dasselbe mit ihm macht wie es Blaise tat, dann ist wohl das 12.Chapter geeigneter...


	12. Chapter

Wieder auf dem Flur laufe ich langsam zurück. Dieser Jin kann was erleben. Die Halle ist nun schon voller. Fast voll besetzt. Beim Eintreten taumelt mir Potter entgegen. Ich möchte nicht wissen, was der gestern Nacht veranstaltet hat. Ist ja widerlich. 

Chang sitzt an seinem Platz. Er sieht erschöpft aus. Ich glaube, er hat bemerkt, dass ich ihn anstarre. Dann ist ja gut. 

Pansy nickt mir vielwissend zu als ich mich setze. Hat wahrscheinlich mal wieder falsche Schlüsse aus meiner Laune und dem Zauberspruch, denn ich von ihr wollte, gezogen. Ich hätte ihr eigentlich schon lange von mir und Blaise erzählt, wenn ihr Vater nicht so eng mit meinem Vater befreundet wäre. Ist schon komisch, ich hab die beiden sogar einmal auf einem Bett zusammen gesehen. Sie haben in einer Zeitschrift oder so was geblättert und sich leise, Kopf an Kopf, über etwas unterhalten. Mein Vater hat gekichert. Ich meine, ich hab ihn schon lachen gesehen, aber gekichert hat er noch nie. Das war, als ich noch ganz klein war und meine Mutter zu Freunden in Griechenland verreist war. Sie hat mir damals furchtbar gefehlt. Ich kam also in das Zimmer meines Vaters, weil Dobby mir nichts zu Essen gemacht hatte und ich wollte, dass ihn mein Vater richtig schön runterputzt, und er lag mit Mister Parkinson auf seinem riesigen Himmelbett. Ich hatte darin noch nicht einmal meine Mutter gesehen. Deshalb war ich ein bisschen geschockt und bin dann ganz leise wieder aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. Wenn ich genau darüber nachdenke, ist er wohl fast der beste Freund meines Vaters. Dabei war er nicht mal ein Todesser. Vielleicht gerade deshalb...

Das Essen schmeckt wie immer. Sehr kryptisch meine Beschreibung. Aber was erwartet ihr? Ich konzentriere mich nun auf Klein-Jin. Er rutscht ein bisschen auf der Bank hin und her. Ist ihm denn nicht wohl? Eigentlich ist es ja lustig, dass ihm Blaise ein bisschen eingeheizt hat. Wenn er nicht mein Freund wäre. Hat dieser Mensch denn kein Gewissen? Typisch Slytherin. 

Was habe ich gerade gedacht? ‚Typisch Slytherin'? Haha. Sehr komisch Draco. 

Schon gut. Ich reiß mich jetzt zusammen. Chang steht auf. Zum Glück alleine. Ich laufe hinterher. Er hört wohl meine Schritte und geht deshalb immer schneller. Doch ich habe ihn auf halbem Weg zu den Ravenclaw Gemäuern eingeholt. Und auch er merkt endlich, dass es keinen Sinn macht vor mir wegzurennen.

„Bleib stehen." Er tut es. So ein Idiot. Dreht sich sogar um. „Hör zu Malfoy. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass du so einen Perversling als Freund hast. Also lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe. Ja?" Seine Stimme zittert sogar. Verdammt, ich mag es wenn Leute vor mir Angst haben.„Du nennst Blaise einen Perversen? Du kleine Schwuchtel?" Jetzt regt euch nicht auf. Nur weil ich eigentlich selber eine bin, hab ich durchaus noch das Recht andere so zu beschimpfen. Außerdem zeigt das in seinem Fall Wirkung. „Hat es dir denn nicht gefallen?" Meine Güte, schaut er mich jetzt böse an. „Nein, hat es nicht und jetzt lass deine Pfoten von mir. Selber Schwuchtel." Er tritt einen Schritt zurück und weicht damit meiner Hand aus, die sein Gesicht greifen wollte. Es hat ihm also nicht gefallen. Soso. Interessant. Ist mir aber egal. Wenn Blaise seinen Spaß hatte, will ich auch irgendetwas in der Art. Die Frage ist nur, ob ich das überhaupt will. Ich bin, soweit ich mich beurteile, ein sehr monogamer Mensch. Wenn Blaise... 

*boing* 

Verdammt, er..hat....einen............Fluch.......................auu..........

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: 

Schwarz-weiße Karos tanzen vor meinen Augen auf und ab. Sie werden langsam schwächer und ein bekanntes Gesicht taucht vor mir auf. Madame Pomfrey lächelt mir zu. „Wie schön, das sie endlich wieder wach sind Mr. Malfoy." „Welcher Tag ist heute?" Lacht nicht! Was soll ich sonst fragen, bitteschön? „Aber nicht doch. Sie waren etwa eine Stunde weggetreten, was bei einem solchen Sturz auch nicht verwunderlich ist." Sie fühlt meine Stirn und lässt mich dann allein. Alleine mit diesen Chaoten Zabini und Chang! Während Chang diskret an einem drei Betten entfernten Fenster lehnt und mich mit verschränkten Armen ankuckt, hält dieser Heuchler Blaise eine meiner Hände in seinen. Er sieht nun gar nicht mehr so fröhlich aus, sondern blickt mir schuldbewusst in die Augen. 

„Hey Liebes!" Er küsst meine Hand, „Bist da oben k.o. gegangen. War ein ziemlich heftiger Zauber der dich da erwischt hat." Er nickt zu Jin, der lediglich wütend schnaubt. 

Ist es zu glauben? Ein lächerlicher Zauber von süß - Jin lässt mich für eine Stunde bewusstlos werden.

„Was hat Chang hier zu suchen?" frage ich abfällig. Blaise kichert. Wieso kichert er? Ich ziehe meine Hand weg. Er scheint sich daraufhin zu beruhigen. „Er hat dich hergebracht. Wir wollten dich da oben doch nicht verbluten lassen." Verbluten? Ich taste nach meinem Kopf und fühleeinen dicken Verband und einen höllischen Stich, der von den Kopfschmerzen rührt, als ich meinen Schädel hebe.

„Verflucht sei Ravenclaw." „Na na, Mr. Malfoy, was höre ich da?" Madame Pomfrey hatte, mir unbemerkt, wieder den Schlafsaal betreten. „Ich war auch in Ravenclaw.", verkündet sie stolz. „Einen Ravenclaw zeichnet neben seiner unerhörten Cleverness auch seine Zivilcourage aus, wie Mr. Chang uns bewiesen hat." Sie schenkt ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, das seinen Kopf nur noch tiefer sinken lässt. Richtig so. Dafür soll er noch bluten. Mir einfach einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzten. Natürlich hatte er gedacht, ich würde ihm was antun. Ich glaube nicht das ich dazu im Stande gewesen wäre. Madame Pomfrey versteht Changs Reaktion wohl nicht, sie wechselt mit Blaise und mir verwirrte Blicke, setzt dann aber ihr Vorhaben fort und zwingt mich eine purpurne Pille zu schlucken.

Nach einem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr scheucht sie Jin Chang in seinen Unterricht. Er geht ohne ein Wort des Abschieds. Ich denke, er ist einer der Menschen mit denen ich mein Leben lang nicht mehr reden werde.

Blaise soll laut Madame Pomfrey nun auch gehen. Doch er bittet sie noch ein bisschen bleiben zu dürfen, da er sonst nur in Snapes Zaubertränkeunterricht platzen würde, das wäre dann sogar schon die zweite Störung seiner Stunde. Irgendwie überzeugt die Lady das sogar und er erhält die Erlaubnis, bis zum Anfang der neuen Stunde bleiben zu dürfen.

Da wären wir nun. Ich ignoriere seine Anwesenheit. Und er ignoriert, dass ich ihn ignoriere. Also redet er, leise zwar, weil ich eine Gehirnerschütterung habe, aber er redet. Zum Beispiel darüber, dass es ihm leid täte, was gestern so alles passiert wäre und er sich entschuldige, er es nie wieder täte und ob ich ihm endlich verzeihe.

Ich empfinde alleine, dass er hier ist als Kränkung, und er stellt mir diese Frage. 

"NEIN!! Verdammt." schreie ich. "Nein" ich sinke zurück in mein Kissen, meinen Kopf hat das nicht gut getan. Doch um sicher zu gehen, dass es bei ihm angekommen ist, wiederhole ich. "Blaise bitte gehe. Ich kann keine Verräter unter meinen Freunden brauchen."

ENDE


	13. Chapter

Und ob er das tut. Er zielt auf Blaises' und mein Liebesnest zu. Seine Bewegungen sind unsicher. So leise wie möglich schleiche ich hinterher.

Mein Herz bleibt stehen als er an unsere Tür klopft. Ich hatte recht. So recht. Er klopft. Blaise öffnet ihm die Tür.

„Wieso hier?" flüstert Jin heiser. „Hier sind wir ungestört." Lautet die Antwort. Tausend kleine Messer stechen in meine Seele und schlitzen sie mit sadistischer Langsamkeit auf. Angespannt lecke ich mir über die Lippen. Meine Knie zittern leicht. Ich kann es nicht abstellen. Die Tür schließt sich und sperrt meine Augen aus dem Geschehen. Ich trete aus der Nische und lasse mich auf dem kalten Stein nieder. Eine seltsame Leere breitet sich in mir aus, so als wäre alles verloren und es gäbe keine Hoffnung mehr. Es gibt keine Hoffnung mehr. Nicht für mich. Ich erlebe soeben wie meine erste große Liebe mich betrügt. Das kann ich später einmal meinen Enkeln erzählen, wenn ich einen geschwätzigen Abend habe und dann werde ich darüber lachen können. Ach, was war ich klein und naiv. 

Die kleinen Messer sind fertig. Ich bin fertig. Alles was bleibt ist ein Gefühl der Zerwüstung, alles zerstört, nur noch einzelne unsinnige Gedanken die keuchend am Boden kriechen und den Todeskampf nicht aufgeben wollen. Doch früher oder später werden auch sie mit einem letzten Röcheln auf den mit Seelenblut getränkten Boden sinken. 

Trotzdem, irgendwann wird wieder Gras auf diesem Flecken Seele wachen und Blumen in allen Farben der Emotionen und dann sitzt ein anderer Draco mit seiner Liebe auf dem Boden und hält ein romantisches Picknick an einem sonnengefluteten Mainachmittag.  

Ein entsetzter Aufschrei hallt aus dem kleinen Raum. Blaise, es *muss* Blaise gewesen sein. In blinder Sorge stürze ich ins Zimmer und bemerke erst als es zu spät ist, dass ich nun nicht mehr kehrt machen kann. Doch was ich sehe ist schlimmer als ich es im ersten Moment verkraften kann. Blaise hält den Jungen in eisigem Klammergriff und drängt sich ihm auf. 

Der Junge hatte geschrieen. 

„Draco". Sein Gesicht zeigt wie überrascht er ist. Sein Griff wird lockerer und der Junge entwindet sich fieberhaft. Er rennt aus dem Raum. Seine Schritte hallen noch lange in meinem Ohren.

Ich muss schlucken. Die Enttäuschung, die Wut, die Abscheu.

Denk an das Picknick im Frühling, überlege ich mir, als ich ihm den Rücken zukehre und auf Jins Spuren wandelnd den Raum verlasse. Vielleicht scheint wirklich die Sonne.

ENDE 


	14. Chapter

Nun gut, ich folge ihr, Cho. Sie beginnt langsamer zu werden und ich verstecke mich in einer Nische. Gerade rechtzeitig bevor sie sich umdreht.

"Komm raus", flüstert sie mit fester Stimme. Mein Herz rast. Es rast wegen einer Ravenclaw. Nein! Es rast weil ich erwischt worden bin. Denke ich zumindest. 

Ihre roten verquollenen Augen schimmern im Mondlicht, das sich leise und fast unmerklich durch die Fenster in den Gang schmiegt. Ich trete ins Licht und schaue sie mir an. So fest auch ihre Stimme klang, ihr Körper spiegelt diese Festigkeit nicht - sie zittert. Und zittert doch gerade nur so viel, dass ich es noch erkenne. Sie taumelt, ihre Augen wenden sich gezwungen ab, ihre Hände greifen Halt und fassen doch ins Leere - bis ich da bin, ihren Körper fange und sie wiege und beruhige und sie unwillkürlich-absichtlich an ein Fenster ziehe um im weich-harten Mondscheinschleier ihre Züge zu betasten. Ihre Lippen mit den meinen zu erkunden und mir schwöre ihr Wesen nie mehr zu verlassen.

"Malfoy! Lass mich los!", kreischt sie, dreht sie ab. Meine Finger lösen sich. Sie fällt. Landet lautlos schluchzend auf dem jahrhundert alten Gestein des Bodens. Ich werde kalt und immer kälter. Stehe stocksteif da. Meiner Geschmeidigkeit beraubt, bis sie sich dreht und ihre Lippen von Blut verschmutzt den roten Augen konkurrieren. 

Ich reiche ihr meine Hand. Die sie kopfschüttelnd - verneinend ablehnt, sich stattdessen selber zu Stand bringt. "Das kannst du nicht tun. Du bist ein Malfoy." sagt sie. "Ich kann tun was ich will, Chang. Gerade weil ich bin wer ich bin. Das hast du doch gesehen." Trotzig blickt sie mir in die Augen bis sich ihre Miene neutralisiert. Etwas sanfter fragt sie: "Was treibt dich denn so spät noch aus der Schlangengrube?" "Die Liebe" "Die Liebe?" Wiederholt sie erstaunt, so als ob sie vermutete ich könnte nicht lieben. "Ich kann lieben!" zische ich lauter als nötig. Sie grinst. "Natürlich kannst du das. Habe ich doch nicht in Frage gestellt. Edler Herr." sie wendet sich zum gehen, kichernd. "Warte!" Ich will nicht das sie geht. Will nicht wieder alleine sein, in dieser Nacht, unter diesen Umständen. 

"Was noch Malfoy?" Blitzschnell überlege ich. "Ich...ich wollte nur wissen ob du wieder zu deinem goldenen Jungen gehst." sage ich fieser als beabsichtigt. "Was geht dich das an." Ihre verquollenen Augen haben sich zu Schlitzen verzogen. "Ich will nicht das du weinst. Das ist nicht fair." "Nein," murmelt sie, "nein, das ist nicht fair." Sie lehnt sich an den Sims neben ihr. "Was ist mit dir. Was ist mit der Liebe?" Bevor ich etwas sage, stößt sie sich ab und tritt vor mich. Mit ihrer linken Hand streicht sie ein paar im Mondlicht weiß schimmernden Haarsträhnen aus meinem Gesicht. "Mein Bruder hat was mit Zabini. Ich denke das solltest du wissen." 

Sie greift mein Handgelenk mit ihrer anderen Hand bevor ich ausholen und ihr eine Scheuern kann. Ihre andere Hand liegt nun auf meiner Wange. "*Das* hättest du bereut", beteuert sie mir. "Ja."

ENDE


	15. Chapter

Argh, Potter macht mich krank. Ich mache mir eine mentale Notiz Pansy über die Sache mit Wood und Potter aufzuklären, doch mehr ist mir zuviel. Ich reiche Potter die Flasche und verlasse den Raum. Ich lasse mich doch nicht von Potter zum Ausheulen missbrauchen, ich hab schließlich meine eigenen Sorgen. Ich hab Blaise, der macht mir Sorgen. Ich weiß noch genau wie wir zusammen gekommen sind. Das war schon über ein halbes Jahr her, ich aber hatte mich schon eine Weile vorher in ihn verliebt. Er machte mich immer ziemlich nervös und so kam es, dass ich ihm in Zaubertränke hochkonzentrierte ätzende Drachenspucke über den Pullunder geschüttet hatte. Snape hatte sich sehr darüber aufgeregt und uns zur Strafe das Zeug selber auswaschen geschickt und so kam es das wir im Waschraum standen und ich ihm beim Ausziehen zusah, er musste sich das Zeug von der Haut waschen. Er bemerkte meinen Blick. Ich war total aus dem Häuschen als er plötzlich splitterfasernackt vor mir stand und mich an der Krawatte ein Stück zu sich runterzog. "Küss mich" hatte er gehaucht, und da war es um mich geschehen. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, ohne Blaises Initiative hätten wir wohl nie zueinander gefunden.

Hoppla, wer läuft den da? Jin Chang! Ich biege gerade in den Westkorridor ein. "Was machst du hier, Chang?" "Nichts was dich angeht, Malfoy, aber wenn du es wissen willst, ich habe eine Verabredung.", meint er bissig. Schaut mich dann aber etwas ängstlich an und dreht auf dem Absatz um. In einiger Entfernung höre ich ihn loslaufen. Hab ich ihn etwa so erschreckt? Mir soll's recht sein, denke ich und grinse gemein.

Ich komme an unserer kleinen Kammer an und sage den Spruch, der mir Einlass gewährt. Blaise sitzt auf dem Bett. Er hat Kerzen aufgestellt und es duftet gut. Blaise schaut ein bisschen verschreckt. "Draco" Er steht auf. "Draco, ich...ich habe gehofft das du kommen würdest." Wir stehen voreinander und er will etwas sagen, öffnet den Mund, doch bevor das geschieht und die ersten Laute erklingen haben meine Lippen seine verschlossen. Es ist einer der intensivsten Küsse seit langem. Er schmeckt so gut, und seine Haare liegen offen in meinen Händen.  Ich durchfahre sie zyklisch, sie sind flaumig-weich, ich bleibe kein einziges Mal hängen. Er ist Zucker und Feuer und wenn ich nicht aufpassen bleibe ich im Karamell kleben - für den Rest meines Lebens. Wäre das nicht schön? Doch! Das wäre nicht so schlimm, denke ich als wir auf dem Bett landen. Er zerrt an meiner Robe. Seine Finger öffnen verborgene Knöpfe in Windeseile, und verschaffen sich Zutritt zu ihren Gefilden. „Verzeihst du mir?" Seine schwarzen Augen liegen auf meinem Mund. Er traut sich nicht mich anzusehen. Ich helfe mit meiner Hand etwas nach, indem ich sein Kinn anhebe. „Mal sehen...wie gut du heute bist." Beschließe ich. „Dann sehen wir weiter."

ENDE


	16. Chapter

Wankend bemühe ich mich in die große Halle zurück und zwinge mein Frühstück herunter. Ich bin zutiefst gekränkt. Das kann er mit mir nicht machen, nicht mir mir, nicht mit einem Malfoy. Ich gehe zurück in meinen Schlafsaal und verkrieche mich in meinem Bett. Nie mehr würde ich ihm vertrauen können. Und um diese Erkenntnis reicher wusste ich das es vorbei war. Meine erste große Liebe hat mich betrogen....wenn man vom Teufel spricht. Blaise tritt ein. Sein Blick hängt an mir und als er näher kommt und sich neben mein Bett kniet, fragt er ängstlich "Was willst du jetzt tun Draco?" "Es ist vorbei, ich kann dir nicht vertauen, du bist zu weit gegangen." Er nickt und eine erste stumme Träne löst sich aus den Winkeln seiner Augen. Er krabbelt neben mich auf das Bett und ich lasse es zu dass er unter meine Bettdecke schlüpft. Nun weinen wir beide. Weinen uns in den Schlaf, denn wir beide haben eine lange Nacht hinter uns. 

ENDE


End file.
